Unknonw Demoness Angel
by demonloverangel
Summary: This is a inu yuyu crossover it has some of the people i know in real life in it rated R for later (soon yuyu ppl will be in it soon)
1. Unknown Guest

My Sweet

By: Demon Lover

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha though I wish I did

This has been rated R for later chapters.

DL: Hey ppl this is my first fanfic so please don't flame me just review and tell me what u would like to c better ty

Unknown: You don't really have to have to since she's new but to be "nice" though I know not why u would be review

DL: don't know that person sry ppl

Inuyasha: No just get on with it u stupid…

First chap. Unknown guest

-Unknown pro- I watched her as she yelled at that half-breed from the tree I was concealed in. My sent was hidden from the half-breed and her pup.

-Normal pro- "Inuyasha! **SIT!**" She yelled at the half-breed. "I'm going to the hot spring. Sango you coming?" She asks the demon slayer.

"No" Sango replies. "I'll watch the monk." She smiles evilly at the monk.

"Don't be to hard on Miroku, Sango." She says. As all this is said we hear Inuyasha cursing a as I quote "damn bitchy miko"

Said miko walks away to the hot springs. But as the rest start fighting they don't see a shadow that followed their miko to the spring.

At the spring

She silently undressed…

-Unknown pro- I watched as she undressed. I felt my blood move to unwanted places as my face flushed a little.

-Normal pro- Kagome dipped her foot in the water testing it. She gave a grateful sigh. It was perfect. She stepped into the water and froze. She looked up at the tree the one who was following her was in…

DL: Well that's all I have for now ppl I'll try to have somemore by tomarrow please review

Unknown: Just review so she'll put more up

Inuyasha: Feh she wont update to she gets at least 3 reviews


	2. Why are you here?

DL: Hey ppl this is my second chap

Unknown: She is happy she can give you more to read. Plz review

Inuyasha: just get on with it bi...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Second chap. Why are you here

She gasped as she saw her watcher drop to the ground and land in a kneeling position. He had long sliver hair. He had on a white kimono. She couldn't see his face...until he looked up at her. He had bright gold eyes a blue crescent moon on his forehead soft pink lips...she stop her thoughts their.

-Unknown pro- I watched as she stepped into the hot spring and as she frozen then looked up to where I am. I just couldn't help the gasp that got past my lips. She was breath taking. I jumped down and landed in a kneeling position. I just had to look up at her to see her face when she found out who I was.

-Normal pro- She say his eyes sparkle as he looked her up and down. It was then that she remembered she was naked. She blushed a little then asked. "Why are you here, Sesshomaru?"

He smirked and stood up. "Well it seems miko that I am here to talk to you my dear." He walked closer to her but stopped at the waters edge.

She watched him as he came closer then stopped. "And why do you want to talk to me?" She asked in a shy whisper still blushing from not having any clothes.

He just kept smirking because of her blush. "Because miko I wish to ask you something every important."

She walked closer to him to where they were only a few inches apart. "And what Sesshomaru is that?"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him and watched her blush deepen. "For you to be my mate."

She froze then be relaxed and put her hands on his shoulders. She softly smiled at him. "If you really want me to be your mate I will be." She replied in a soft wiper.

He closed that gape between their lips and gave her a chaste loving kiss. "Until I can fully take you my love." He kissed her again then, but a sweet long kiss. She kissed him back and then whispered in his ear. "Until then my love." ...

DL: Haha cliffys don't you just hate 'em

Sesshomaru: She's up late on sugar and wishes to get a review

Inuyasha: She's just a baby so review to shut her up

DL: please review ppl


	3. WHAT?

DL: Hey ppl here's my third chap i'm so happy.

Sesshomaru: Yea I guess you could call bouncing off the walls happy.

Inuyasha: Why do you always talk here just let the readers read damn slut…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I want to own Sesshomaru

Third chap. WHAT

He then pulled away from her and left. She took her bath and returned to the others.

with everyone now

Inuyasha looked up as Kagome returned. He looked at her surprised. He walked over to her and sniffed around her. Then ground out. "Why do you smell like him?"

She looked at him confused like their other to companions. "Inuyasha what do you mean? Why do I smell like who?" She was completely confused now.

"My brother. My fucking god damned brother!" He shouted at her completely pissed now.

She faltered. "What do you mean I smell like your brother?" She was afraid now. If Inuyasha found out their was no telling what he would do. She took a step back. A bad move.

He slammed then pinned her against a tree behind her knocking the breath out of her and she saw spots. "Where did you see him? Kagome fucking tell me where you saw my fucking damned to hell brother!" He yelled at her.

She could hardly breathe. "Inuyasha please s-stop." She got out in a strangled whisper. It hurt so much to talk but she had to. "Inuyasha."

"I WONT LET YOU GO UNTILL YOU TELL ME!" He was beyond pissed now he wanted blood. Sesshomarus blood. He pushed her harder against the tree.

She bit her bottom lip till it bleed. "I smell like him because he came to ask me something. That's fucking why Inuyasha. Alright you god damned mute." She bit out at him.

He dropped her then surprised at her out burst. "Kagome I'm sorry." He whispered to her. He offered a hand to help her up but she brushed it aside.

"Go the hell away Inuyasha all you've ever done was hurt me so don't be sorry now. You know you're not really sorry so save it." She growled at him. "You want to know why I smell like your brother? It's because he asked me to be his mate so just don't ever touch me again."

"What did you do to her _mutt_?" Sesshomaru asked. He came when he felt her change. Or better yet when he felt her pain. It had filled him and knocked him to the ground. He rushed to find her when he could stand again.

DL: Bad time people well here's my other cliffy ha.

Sesshomaru: Well seeing my brother pissed was funny

Inuyasha: can you get off me now

Sess gets off inu

DL: please review ppl I'll love you if you do


	4. Yes it's true

DL: Hello everyone who reads this sry I haven't written in a while school shit u know

Sesshomaru: Yes school and not "other" things right glances at her and winks

DL: glares at himno not other stuff I'm not perv

Inuyasha: rolling on floor laughing at them Just .... Get on with.....it

DL: Don't own Inuyasha want to own Sesshomaru and my other characters coming in soon

Forth chap. Yes it's true

Inuyasha glared at his brother. Well _half-_brother. "What the fuck do you mean what have _I_ done to her?" He spat out at him.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother his calm emotionless mask gone but replaced by complete fear. "You don't know what you've done do you?" He asked his _little-_brother.

Inuyasha was shocked to see his emotion but more by his voice. "What have I done?" He asked confused.

Sesshomaru went down right blank white. "She can now make any wish she wants on the jewel. She used all that power to call all the peaces to herself. She can now either kill or save this world. Or she can make the choice to become what is forbidden." His voice was but a soft whisper but all of them heard it.

Kagome yanked the whole jewel from around her neck. She cupped it in her hand and smiled at them all, wickedly. "I have my wish and I will not be stopped from having it." She closed her eyes and said her wish. "I wish on the jewel of four souls to make me a demonness angel. I want to watch over all I care for so they may never be hurt again. Please jewel of which I would die with out" At this everyone tried to yell at her to stop so she would not kill her self but she did not here them. "let me make this wish let me watch them _always."_ At this she was swallowed by a light blue light which blinded everyone near her. When they opened their eyes their stood a demonness angel.

"_Kagome?_" Asked a shaking Sango. The demonness opened her bright sky blue eyes and looked at her with a smile on her delicate pink lips.

DL: Haha. Not really but hey.

Sesshomaru: Glares at DL Who this this _BF_ of yours? growling now

DL: Noone you will ever know

Inuyasha: ok well review ppl watches DL and Sesshomaru fight. DL winning And hope they live.


	5. New people?

DL: two chaps in one night wow

Sesshomaru: weird little girl (wrapping his wound from the fight)

DL: (laughen)not my fault I kicked ur butt bub(smirks at him only wound I got was a cut to the cheek)

Inuyasha: (sits rockin back and forth murmuring) they were only fighting not tryen to get aroused...

DL and Sesshomaru: (watches him in his trance)o...k

DL: Here's a new chap pplz

Fifth chap. New people?

She smiled at Sango. Her bright sky blue eyes danced with laughter at her. "Yes Sango it's me Kagome the one and only demonness angel. Forbidden but here."

"Kagome I can't believe you really truly wished to be forbidden to all who know and love you _forever." _Said Sesshomaru with a heavy heart.

"I am only forbidden to those who wish to never see me again Sesshomaru that was what the jewel did. Everyone I love and know I can watch can see me until they wish me gone from their lives." She said softly her voice a soft loving caress on their ears.

Inuyasha walked before her and took her hand and softly held it in his. "Kagome I'm sorry I pushed you like that I never thought you would make that wish to just forever watch us." He closed his eyes sadly.

She placed her hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes to look at her. "Inuyasha that was the wish I was going to make all along. I never told any of you because I knew you would try to stop me." She smiled sadly at all of them.

'Why? Why now why ever?' Kept going through her mind. She was at a loss. If she had never made the wish everyone would be pissed at her choose of a mate. But since she had she was now stuck at the wraith of god and the thought of her friends never wanting to see her again.

They all watched her as Inuyasha backed away from her to stand with the rest. She softly spoke these words that would forever haunt her friends but only because they hated to know they were true. "I can only watch over you in your next lives in this one I can't save you." She looked at each in turn sadly. "I know how all of you will die." She had tears in her eyes. "Inuyasha will go with Kikyo. Miroku will die by his wind tunnel. Sango will die from a broke heart and her Childs madness. Sesshomaru will die of a broken heart from losing his true mate to be and Rin his daughter. Shippo." She stopped her eyes down cast not wanting to say what was next but had to. "Shippo will die by my hands. To be sent to god to be reborn in my time." God wanted her to say more as to why Shippo but she couldn't not for that horrible reason. She looked up at them tears falling down her cheeks.

"Kagome how could you kill him?" Sango asked.

"I don't want to Sango but I have to even if he is my son." She couldn't say anymore. It hurt to much she felt like she was being ripped apart inside.

DL: How is that pplz?

Sesshomaru: what was that?

DL: shut up fluff-ball

Inuyasha: (laughen on floor back to normal)

Sesshomaru: anyway ppl please review so I can get her back


	6. Twisted

DL: Hey people sry I haven't updated in awhile I have school and I've been n a mess of my friends frighten

Sesshomaru: yes and you never want to see it trust me ppl

Inuyasha: ok well on with the story to save us from another fight

Sixth chap. Twisted

She woke up in a sheer cold sweat. The dream had been so real but it couldn't have been. She then noticed the tears that were in her eyes trying to fall. Her frame was racked with sobs. No one could hear her she never made a sound. She couldn't make a sound or she would wake up everyone in the house. She soon fell back asleep but this time before sleep completely over took her she thought someone was watching her.

------------Next day------------

Her eyes snapped open. "NO!!!" Se yelled looking around franticly.

Someone rushes in. "What? What's wrong?" He asked afraid. The others come in "Kagome are you ok?" "What the hell happened?" Kagome looks at them shaking.

"I-i-i'm sorry. I had a night mare."

Flashback dream He pushed her down and tore her clothes away. "No please stop...Inuyasha please!!!" She cried. He just smirked and slammed into her End flashback

Kagome looks at Inuyasha fearfully. "Miroku, Sango?" "Yes Kagome?" They ask together. "I would like to talk to Inuyasha. ALONE!" They silently leave.

He glared at her. "A nightmare. Wow so scary."

She was looking at her hands. "You were in it." She spoke just below a whisper. "What?" He asked now unnerved. She then looked ahead of herself not seeing or hearing him. "You chased me. Pushed me down and tore me clothes away. You raped me." She the came back from her spacing and gasped at what she had said.

She looked at him with tear filled eyes. Her breath caught in her throat. He looked ashamed. His head bowed, bangs covering his eyes. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I'm sorry." He said in a soft wavering voice that broke in the end. He turned away. "Inuyasha?" She was in disbelief. He, **he**, was sorry.

"Miss Davis? Miss Davis!" The teacher taped her shoulder. The young girl of 14 sat up straight. She had blond hair to the middle of her shoulders, blue/green eyes, nice curves, blue jean mini skirt, and flame tank top. Her eyes snap open the colors swimming then stop. Her breathing uneven.

"Miss Davis you were sleeping." 'Oh shit I was'

"Sorry"

"Go to the principles."

DL: Hey ppl sry about it being short again but I will have a new chap by tomorrow and it will be longer

Sesshomaru: it will be (picks DL up and walks out of the room)

DL: hey put me down (yells at him the whole way)

Inuyasha: o...k well review and we might get them back


	7. New people? 2

DL: I'm so sorry I didn't post before now I had so much to do with school family and a new BF that I didn't have much time to keep up with my story but ill try to keep up more.

Sesshomaru: she will really

Kurama: hmm wonder who the bf is

Inuyasha: who the hell are you?!?!?!

DL: oh no um well on with the story and disclaimer I don't own them

More people?

She got up and left the class hearing people snicker behind her back. She arrived at the office and looked around it. It was the first time she had been sent here.

"Miss Davis?" Her eyes snap to the principle.

"Sir" She didn't know what to really say to him.

"First time being sent here?" She looked down ashamed.

"Yes sir." She whispered. He smiled.

"Then you have nothing to worry about yet. Only the second time on do you."

'Oh thank god' "OK" she looked up at him.

"Also I would like you to show some new kids around."

She blinked. "Me?"

"Yes you no one other then you is here is there"

"Uh OK well when will I be doing this?" She was confused.

"Now" He said simply.

"Uh well where are they?" She was so lost.

"Outside. Go meet them." He showed her to the door.

She left and went outside.

-----Outside-----

When she is outside she looks for them and sees them off to one side. There are three of them.

Two look alike well sort of they do the other looks nothing like them. The tallest one had long silverfish hair, yellow sunglasses on, tight fit black shirt, and tight fit black pants on. The next tallest had long brown hair in a high ponytail, baggy black pants, loss army shirt, two wrist bands that say bite me and fuck you, and a head band. The last dude had a black bandana on with the same long silver hair, he had black sunglasses on, loss fit dark blue shirt, loss fit dark blue pants that say down one leg I own everything.

She slowly walks up to them. "Uh hey. You the new kids?" she wants to see what they'll do.

"Yea so we are. What's it to ya?" She glared at the one with the bandana.

"Well as it is I'm your guide."

"A girl OUR guide? Right." He scoffed.

"Well I see you'll be the new jackass." She said in a cold unattached voice with a face to match. He turned to her.

"Damn chill sorry." Her eyes flashed

"Sorry? Did you just say sorry to ME?!?!" Her voice rose with each word.

"Wow what's with you girl?" 'Damn what the fuck'

"Well if you follow me we'll be on our way." She ignored him and turned around.

"Why are you so sad?" the one with sunglasses asks.

She froze. "What do you mean man she's not upset?" The one with headband say's.

The one with sunglasses moves before her as she hides her eyes behind her bangs. He put a finger below her chin and lifted it. HE looked her in the eyes. "Tell me." He said in a soft voice. The other two looked shocked at there friend.

She closed her eyes to hide her tears. Her voice was cold "I'm sad because my life is worthless." She opens her eyes and looks at him. He gasps. Her eyes were a glowing blue.

"Do you really believe that?" He asks. His eyes soften.

"Yes I do."

He leaned toward her till their lips almost touched. "Your wrong." He whispered on her lips. He then closed the gap between their lips and kissed her softly, then he tried to deepen the kiss. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. Softly he bit her lower lip asking for permission. She gasped. He slipped his toung into her mouth. He severed the taste of her.

They both then heard a cough. They broke apart to see the other two looking surprised. She blushed deeply. He just smirked.

"OK. Well now that that's done. Who are you?" headband asks.

"Oh sorry my name is Stacie. Stacie Davis. And you three are?"

"Sesshomaru tuneshy." The one she just kissed says.

"Koga kensay." Headband says.

"Inuyasha tuneshy." Bandana says.

DL: Ha well now I have this chapter up and I'd like to say hope u liked it and don't hurt me.

Sesshomaru: um she's is just kind of warped people.

Kurama: watches DL waiting

DL: inches away from Kurama

Inuyasha: ok well review and help us stop Kurama from what ever he is going to do to DL.


	8. Past or Present

DL: Hey people I'm sorry I haven't updated I'm just upset cause me and my basted ex-bf broke up cause he was a dick head

Sesshomaru: um yea he dumped her over a little fight then made her mad

Kurama: I still love u DL smiles at her

DL: Smiles back crying softly ty Kurama

Inuyasha: on with the story were going to try to get her happy again (hugs her softly)…

Past or present

"Wow names likes in the show "Inuyasha". Weird." She says.

"WHAT?!?!" Inuyasha asked.

"Those are the same names as in the TV show Inuyasha." Stacie says.

"I've heard of a show like that but never seen it." Sess says. A look of wonder on his face.

"Well it's an ok show although the one main character, Inuyasha, is mean to the other main character Kagome." Stacie says kind of dazed.

"Watch it a lot?" Koga asked watching her emotions play across her face.

"Yea every one. It's something to think about to save me from insanity." She says looking at him.

"Uh what?" He asked. He was now confused by her.

"Oh yea" She said waving one hand, other on her hip, in the air in a dismissive wave. "I think of killing myself all the time."

Sess looked mad. "Your kidding right?"

"No I'm not." She said looking over at him.

"Well now that I'm here and you try it I'll make you regret it." Sess said pissed.

"Yo OK whatever." She smacked her forehead. "Duh how could I forget" she mutters to her self.

"Forget what?" Inuyasha asks.

"Uh nothing that concerns you Inu-baka." She pointed at him.

She turned to Sess. "You will need to find cover from all the girls in this school."

"Why?" He asks arrogantly.

'Uh he so stupid' "Because if you don't they won't leave you alone ever."

'So that's what she meant' "OK so what do you suggest?" He eyed her.

"Uh find a girl friend" she's say.

"Like duh dude" Koga says.

"She's got a point bro." Inuyasha says mockingly.

DL: (Softly cries)

Sesshomaru: (holds her) she wont update soon people she's going to be really upset for sometime

Inuyasha: please r&r people

Kurama: we will be vary grateful of you all


	9. Anger

DL: Hey people. How are you? Um I'm updating to keep my mind off things so um yea

Sess: um well yea she is updating and um everyone who reads this please don't flame her

Inuyasha: well if we can can we get on with it?

Kurama: (picks up DL and walks away with her) read on ppl

Anger

"Uh don't ever call me _bro_ again" Sess snapped at Inuyasha.

Koga walked over to Stacie as she watched the brothers fight. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned and slapped him hard. "DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!!!!!!!" She yelled at him.

Sess appeared before her as Koga stood back. Sess growled at him. "Don't ever touch her again!!!!!!" he snapped.

All three looked shocked. "Wow" Stacie says softly. Sess turns to her. He smirks.

"Well would you be my girlfriend since I don't know anyone eals I could ask?" She was taken aback.

"Uh are you sure you don't want to ask someone eals?" She is to afraid of what to say to him to say anything eals.

"Yes. I'm sure Stacie." He replies as he smiles softly.

"Uh sure" Stacie says. "Great" she looks over at the school doors.

A few girls come outside. "…like yea…" One looks over at them. "…oh look at them their so hot." She says.

"Yea but look at the middle one." Sess turns to face them.

"Damn" the first says.

"Hey!" they both say walking over, straight to Sess.

"And who are you?" the second asks. "And are you single?" She looks him up and down.

"My name is Sesshomaru and no." he glares at both of them, annoyed.

"WHAT?!" they both cry. "You must have dumped your girlfriend before you moved or are at least going to cheat on her!" They said moving closer to him. Stacie was shocked 'they touch him he's mine' she thought.

"Uh no and she's right behind me." He says. He pulls Stacie infront of himself, wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her cheek. She blushes.

"She's your girlfriend? Oh hell no!!!!!!!!!!!!" They cry.

DL: This really bites right here 'cause these to twits really did do that to me.

Kurama: (stands behind DL holding her) they wont anymore

DL: um what are u doing?

Sess: (growling at Kurama) get away from her you little…

Inuyasha: r&r please ppl (runs away)


	10. Trust?

DL: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in the longest time. I'm really sorry iv had so much I had to do then a teacher was being a bitch to me well um here's my update again sorry for keeping you waiting

Sess: she has been up to a lot just not so much as you think people

Inuyasha: yea we're back and Kurama has left DL alone for now

Kurama: not on my own you two tried to kill me when I asked to go on a date with her

DL: anyway I don't own them and on with the story

Trust?

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat at them but tried not to let them know of it. "Yes she is my girl friend do you think I would lie about something so personal?"

"Um n-no w-we d-didn't mean it that w-way" One stammered.

"Why would you date her she just the biggest school slut!" the other yelled. She smirked when she saw Stacie lower her head but before she had a look of pain went over her face.

"Shut up and go away" Stacie says in a voice just a little above a whisper. She was holding back tears from what the girl had said. She had heard this the whole time she had been coming to this school. Everyone thought she was a slut because she never said much unless to the few guy friends she had in the school even then she said little.

"Why should we _bitch_? Just because you found this hot guy and made him act like you _boy friend_ you think we're just going to walk away with out telling him what you really do?" The other girl says finally catching on to what her friend is up to.

"And pray tell what is that? What you to do? Fuck every guy you can just to get his money or use him to get what you want?" Sesshomaru asked them the growl slowly working into his voice.

"You don't know about her past do you?" The first one asked. She didn't answer him at all. He smirked when she didn't. "Has she told you yet?"

"Told me what?" He was now interested in what they might think they know on Stacie.

"Oh she didn't. Hmm well I guess we'll tell you then." They both said smirking as they watched Stacie silently crying.

Stacie got out of Sesshomarus arms and walked away from him. When he tried to stop her she ran. It was then that all of the guys could smell the sent of her tears.

"I see she ran oh how sad. She left her _boy friend_ with out a good bye kiss. I guess she is just the slut they say she is."

"Just what do you mean by that?" Koga asked. He wanted to know what had upset Stacie so much to make her run away like that.

"Oh. Hmm she said she had been raped when she had just started her fourth quarter her freshmen year. Well I guess you could say that was last year. But well she never went to a hospital like you're suppose to if you are. She just kept on saying she was punched in the stomach after that. Well from what we both heard she let the guy take her then acted like he raped her. He got mad and hurt her." Both girls start laughing here. "we met the guy the next day he told us everything."

Both walked away laughing. The guys were left in shock.

-With Stacie-

She kept running even after she fell she got back up and ran again. She wanted to get away. She didn't care what they said to the guys as long as she didn't have to hear it again. He had raped her she hadn't let him take her. After he had he had punched her so hard she could hardly walk for a week but she still went to school. She didn't want others to find out. She had it hard enough as it was. Everyone already thought of her as a slut. Now they always would.

She fell. She didn't get back up she didn't care anymore she just wanted to die. She rolled on to her side and cried. She cried for along time. When she couldn't cry anymore she sat up. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the knife she always had on her. Ever since she had gotten memories from her past lives she would cut her self for each one. She put it to her wrist. This time it wouldn't be a small line that no one saw this one would be the one that let her blood go.

She cut deeply on her left wrist. She winced in pain. She watched her blood flow from her wrist to the ground around her. She put the knife to her other wrist and was just about to cut it when a hand stopped hers.

Her eyes were covered by her bangs. "Let go." She said in a hollow voice.

"No I won't let you kill your self." The person beside her said in a soft kind voice.

She pulled her arm away from them and quickly cut her other wrist. She dropped the knife. The person beside her grabbed both of her wrists and held them. "Why? Why did you do this? Is your life really that bad?"

She lowered her heard more and pulled her wrist away. She stood and fell. She was now out cold. She had lost a lot of blood. Both there had not known she had cut a lot deeper then she had meant to.

DL: ok people here is what I have yes I know it's a bad thing to put up but it's the best I had

Sess: um she has been vary depressed people so don't blame her

Inuyasha: she has had a lot to deal with we are sorry

Kurama: yes she has had a lot to deal with but she is doing better

DL: I'm sorry it took so long to get up but it's here now please review


End file.
